


Duo and the Horrible Day

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-10
Updated: 2000-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, it's just not worth getting out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo and the Horrible Day

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

::RINNNNNNNNG::

"Mrrrrmph?" ::RINNNNNNNNG::

"Whaa...nnn." A handle snaked out from beneath a tangled set of bedclothes, fumbling awkwardly for the bedside telephone.

::RINNNNNNNNG::

"Shut up..." Finding the telephone, the hand lifted it from its cradle briefly.

"RINN--" The hand dropped the phone back into its cradle, silencing it mid-ring.

There was a sleepy sigh of relief.

A few moments passed.

::RINNNNNNNNNG::

"Go 'way.... 'm trying to sleep."

::RINNNNNNNNNG::

The hand, moving much more surely this time, lifted the phone again and dropped it back into place.

By the time it started ringing again, the owner of the hand was finally close enough to consciousness to give coherent thought to just taking the damn thing off the hook. "No," he mumbled, "wanna see who has the nerves to call this damned early..."

Duo pulled the pillow off his head (it had been blocking the intrusive sunbeams falling across the bed) and propped himself up on an elbow.

"Yeah?"

Impatience practically radiated from the phone. "Maxwell, you were supposed to have been at work an hour ago. Where are you?"

Duo's sleepy eyes popped open as he groped frantically for his watch. "Shit! I didn't set the alarm!"

"You have fifteen minutes to get to work, or you *will* be cited for this, Maxwell."

"Right, right." Duo struggled to sit up, but the blankets were wrapped tightly around him. He slammed the phone down, trying to free himself, but only succeeded in become more entrapped. Cursing, he writhed in the blankets...

.....and landed on the floor with a thud. Duo stared at the ceiling, knowing in his bones that it was going to be one of those days.

   


* * *

  
 

Duo hurtled into the office, his uniform wrinkled and sloppy, and his hair falling out of its braid. He accosted Une, looking panicked. "I know it was more than fifteen minutes, but the car wouldn't start and then there was an accident on the route to work and I'm *really* sorry about all of this--"

She cut him off crisply. "Duo. One would think that as a former Gundam pilot, you would have a deeper sense of responsibility than you demonstrate, especially on those occasions when Heero is on a mission and not around in order to restrain you. Please consider this citation as a reminder to behave more according to your responsibilities."

"Yes, Ma'am." Duo watched as Une retreated into her own office, then glared at the rest of the people watching him. "What are you guys looking at, anyway?"

Quatre chuckled a little. "Nice underwear, Duo."

Duo looked down and realized that his fly was unzipped.

"Argh!"

   


* * *

  
 

"Here. Une wants you to get this done by this evening," Wufei announced, dropping a large stack of papers on Duo's desk. "Says to work on it in your spare time."

Duo resisted the urge to shout, "WHAT free time?!" as he attempted to catch up with the rest of his desk work. "Of course she does," he muttered instead. "Can't tell you how much I appreciate it, Wufei."

Wufei smirked. "Any time, Maxwell. Consider it my payment for all the good turns you and Yuy have done me."

Duo just glared at the mountainous pile of paperwork.

   


* * *

  
 

*Ah, lunch... I'll grab some ravioli from the cafeteria and work through it,* Duo thought, heading for the cafeteria hidden in the Preventers building's basement. Then his eyes widened as he realized that half the building seemed to be on the same lunch as he--and they were all in front of him in the line. *Well, shit. So much for working through lunch.*

By the time he had reached the actual food, Duo was famished and cranky. *Food... must have food...* "Yeah, I want the ravioli."

"Sorry, sir, but the gentleman just ahead of you got the last of it..." The cook pointed at Zechs. "We still have meatloaf, though."

"Of course you do." Duo's eye twitched slightly.

   


* * *

  
 

Duo put the final touches on the report, relieved that he had finally finished all his work. Soon this entire horrible day would be over, behind him, and gone forever. It couldn't happen soon enough, as far as he was concerned. And Heero would get home tomorrow, too... Things were starting to look up--

His computer crashed.

Heads around the office swiveled as Duo yelled, "SHIT!"

"Surely your work isn't that bad, Duo," Sally said mildly.

"Sorry," he muttered, waving a hand at them. "Go back to what you were doing..."

   


* * *

  
 

*Much* later than he had expected too, Duo trudged out of the office, dead tired and wanting only to fall into bed and sleep. "That is the last time I stay up half the night just to watch a anime marathon," he mumbled to himself.

He stopped at his parking space. "Now where's my car?" he wondered aloud. Then realization dawned. "Aw, fuck..."

   


* * *

  
 

Filing the police reports took forever, and paying for a cab ride home cleaned out Duo's wallet. Feeling just about ready to shoot himself, Duo trudged into the dark house, stubbing a toe in the process, and shuffled down the hall to the bedroom. Undressing in the darkness, he barked a shin on Heero's suitcase and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Wait a minute.

Heero's suitcase?

Duo stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Heero, you home?"

"Took you long enough to notice, baka."

"So sue me, I had the day from hell. Uh, I have bad news about the Buick."

"What, it finally died?"

"No, some idiot stole it."

"Hn. We needed a new car anyway."

Duo brushed his teeth and wandered back into the bedroom. Crawling into bed, he let Heero pull him close. "Missed you."

"Me too. The day from hell?"

"Yep. Let me tell you about it, in vivid detail." Duo launched into a recitation of his misfortunes. "But you're home early, and that makes up for a lot of it. But I'm gonna get Zechs for eating my ravioli."

Heero chuckled softly. "I'll fix you ravioli to make up for it."

"Mmm... you're so nice... Let's call in sick tomorrow."

"...we're running out of sick days, Duo."

"Well, until they give us horny days, we're gonna have to use the sick days."

"Fair enough. Go to sleep, you'll need your energy."

   


* * *

  
 

"You know, Shirl, these night vision goggles were a good investment."

"Yes, they were. By the way, call in tomorrow, we're taking a sick day too, Betty."


End file.
